1989 CINDERELLA - Limited Edition 18" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 73008
This Limited Edition Gotz Play Doll CINDERELLA was produced in 1989; she measures 45cm/18" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 73008. She has "ROOTED" long, dark brown, tightly curled hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down with a white bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with an UNKNOWN eye design. Cinderella is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted PLAY Doll ''designed and produced by '''Gotz' with a total limited edition quantity of UNKNOWN dolls produced. Cinderella also comes with a gold crown with precious, red stones at the center and a white dove, tied with a white ribbon, to her right wrist. Handcrafted Play Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). __TOC__ CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: CINDERELLA *Year Produced: 1989 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 73008 *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: 45cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Play Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in English: SOFT STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Markings: Gotz 116/16 *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Fairy Tale Collection *Torso Signed by: FRANZ GOTZ *Original Cost of Doll: $160.00 *Country of Production: WEST GERMANY PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Long, tightly curled, dark brown hair with tightly curled bangs; hair is styled down with a white bow. *Hair Type: ROOTED *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYE *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE *'Articulation Value': 0''' *'''Articulation Type: NONE (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE) : NONE: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. CINDERELLA originally came with a crown with multiple red "ruby-like" precious stone centerpieces. She also has a dove, which is tied with a white ribbon, to her right wrist. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:18" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Dolls with Miscellaneous Accessories Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Gotz 116/16 Category:Limited Edition Play Doll Category:Gotz Fairytale Collection Category:Facial Mold: 1989 LUCILLE